


Sweetest Baby Daddy

by MySweetPea



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, South Side Serpents - Freeform, Sweet Pea & Reader - Freeform, Sweet Pea / Reader - Freeform, Sweet Pea x Reader - Freeform, Sweet Pea/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetPea/pseuds/MySweetPea
Summary: Combination of two requests:- Hey, could you do one where the reader is like 5 months pregnant with Sweet Pea's baby? And they were already dating for a year before they got pregnant? Also, could it be set in the episode when Jughead first met Sweet Pea at school and the reader is with Sweet Pea and yeah!!!!- Could you do an imagine if you’re a Southside girl at Southside High and sweet is your boyfriend? Sweet is super cuddly but also very rough in bed. If you do smut, could you do something about him taking you somewhere during the school day to fuck?





	Sweetest Baby Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt at writing in second person AND writing smut! If it feels weird, I’m really sorry. I’d love feedback regarding whether you guys prefer first or second person since I’ve received a couple questions about it.
> 
> Warnings: smut, some swearing, mostly Sweet Pea fluff
> 
> PLEASE NOTE that the age of consent in New York (where Riverdale is assumed to take place) is 17, so all of my writing is based on the fact that I think Sweet Pea is at least 17, and his partner is also 17.

Your favourite part of the school day was definitely lunch time. You had an entire half hour to hang with the Serpents and not have to deal with any of the weird stares from your teachers.

Sweet Pea was sitting beside you, eating the pasta dish you had prepared last night. You lived with your boyfriend in a small but homey trailer at Sunnyside Trailer Park with a lot of the other Serpents. You had been living with him for almost a year now. You’d moved out of your father’s house when you and Sweets had been dating for about 6 months.

Fangs said something quietly to Sweets. You couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but Sweet Pea tipped his head back and laughed, pounding Fangs on the back roughly. You smiled softly at them; you loved watching the two boys interact.

  
  


You looked up as you caught a flash of pink in your peripheral vision. Toni was standing a few feet away from the Serpents table, talking to a boy with dark hair and pale skin. He wore a strange beanie which appeared to have spikes cut into the brim like a crown. They were having a conversation and it didn’t look like Toni was very satisfied with the outcome. She crossed her arms and braced her legs. The boy clapped Toni on the shoulder before turning to leave. Whatever Toni said to him caught his attention for a moment, and he glanced over at the table where the Ghoulies were sitting. He looked back at Toni with a strange look on his face before he glanced over her shoulder at the Serpents’ table. You caught his eye for a second before he looked back at Toni. With a flip of her hair, Toni turned and headed towards your table, looking annoyed.

“Hey, girl. What’s going on?” You called when she was within earshot.

She smoothed her hair over her shoulder and sighed while she slid onto the seat across from you.

“You’ll never guess who that was. Jughead Jones. As in THE Forsythe Pendleton Jones III.”

“No way,” Sweet Pea said, leaning towards her. “That’s FP’s kid?”

Toni nodded and opened her mouth to respond, but Fangs interrupted.

“Where’s he going? He should be sitting with us.”

Toni clenched her jaw and closed her eyes for an instant. “Yeah, that’s exactly the problem. He’s a loner and he thinks that he’ll do better here alone.” She shook her head in annoyance. “He’s going to get beaten up or worse by a pack of Ghoulies.”

“And I’m assuming based on your expression that you already told him that?” you asked knowingly.

Toni snorted and played with her long pink hair. “You had better believe it. Are all men this dumb? Or just the ones we know?” She addressed the latter part of her sentence to you.

With a laugh, you reached out to touch Sweets’ shoulder. “I dunno about dumb. Maybe just stubborn.”

“Thanks, baby girl,” Sweet Pea said with a grin, kissing the side of your neck multiple times. He pulled you closer to him, tucking you into his side and nuzzling your hair.

Toni rolled her eyes at him. “Ok, so we all know that the parents-to-be are just disgustingly whipped. But what do you have to say for yourself?” she asked, turning to Fangs.

Fangs shrugged, chewing his food absently. We were all fairly used to Toni accusing us of being dumb at one point or another. She never meant it and she usually followed it up with a bunch of compliments.

You still weren’t completely used to Toni calling you the parents-to-be. You gazed down at your rounding stomach, running your palms over the taut skin. Sweet Pea’s gaze burned into you and you looked up to meet his dark eyes. At five months pregnant, you were used to the sidelong glances and disgusted looks everyone around you would send your way. The only thing you needed was the look of adoration and support that Sweet Pea constantly sent your way. You would occasionally catch him staring with love at your stomach as well. You had no doubt that he was going to be an amazing father.

Sweet Pea looked at his watch and then nudged your hip. Lunch wasn’t over yet, but you and Sweets always left the cafeteria early to have some alone time. You tried to stand, feeling the dizziness and shortness of breath that you had grown accustomed to in the past month. Sweet Pea’s arm was instantly around your waist, as it always was whenever he saw you standing up. You smiled at him warmly.

“How are you feeling?” Toni asked, looking tenderly at your growing belly as she lounged on the cafeteria bench.

“Not too bad, I don’t think? I mean, there are annoying things about growing a human being inside of you, but I think it’s been fairly easy considering the horror stories I hear from other people.”

You ran your hand over your rounded stomach, grinning happily. You didn’t care that people were judgemental; you and Sweets were happy and healthy and ready to welcome the new life you carried. He was attentive to your needs and wouldn’t let anyone say anything bad about you.

“She’s a champ,” Sweet Pea said with pride, running his hand up and down your arm.

“You two are disgusting and terrible examples for us poor single people,” Fangs mocked, dodging Sweet Pea’s responding fist with perfect timing.

You laughed at them, shaking your head. Together, you walked down the hall hand in hand. Sweet Pea made it much harder to walk as he cast kiss after kiss on your neck. You giggled, pushing against his chest.

“Pea, how am I supposed to walk with your giant weight on top of me?”

“Well then, the obvious solution iiiiissss-” Sweet Pea said in a goofy voice as he scooped you into his arms and held you close to his chest.

You squealed, clinging to his neck. He took off running down the hallway, veering in different directions to scare you. You dissolved into a fit of laughter at his antics, kissing his neck as he ran. It didn’t take long for him to start getting hot and bothered by the kisses you were leaving on his collarbone. His breathing was coming harder as he slammed into the custodian closet you had discovered a few months ago. With a shudder, he set you on your feet and immediately met your lips with a needy kiss. He tipped your head back, searching your mouth with his usual hunger. He was always so excited for you and your body. The change in your chest that had occurred as your pregnancy progressed only incited his desire even more.

“Come here, baby girl,” he pleaded, even though you were standing as close to him as physically possible.

You let out a groan that shifted into a laugh as he teased the neckline of your shirt.

“That’s it,” you breathed.

Your heightened sensations made his ministrations feel that much more intense. You were panting, gripping the back of his neck tightly. He dipped his tongue into the cup of your bra, catching your nipple with his lips. You cried out slightly, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

There were no cameras in this closet, and it was one of the few rooms with a door that fully closed. The custodians didn’t often make their way into the closet as they were usually focused on drug and human waste cleanup. When you had initially discovered the closet, the first thing Sweets suggested was a quickie. Knowing him and his insatiable hunger, you readily agreed. Now it was your go-to spot to make out or have a quickie at lunch.

Sweets pulled your shirt over your head, sighing happily as he took in the sight of your body. His hands ran up your sides to cup your breast. He trailed a line of kisses from behind your ear to the sweet, tender spot on your neck. You moaned, arching into his hand and breathing heavier.

With a sigh, Sweet Pea pulled back and undid the button on your jeans. He slipped his fingers beneath your panties, moaning in unison with you when he felt how wet you already were for him.

“Princess, you’re incredible,” he gasped.

He shimmied your jeans and panties down your hips, and then ripped off his own shirt with your help. You pushed against his bare chest, kissing him hard and with immense need as your hands searched each other.

Sweets slid a finger inside of you and you tried to stifle your moan. He moved with you as your hips began to shift. He let out a humming moan against your lips, pushing you back against the shelf behind you. With his free hand, he encircled both of your wrists and pinned them above your head. You let out a soft mewl of excitement.

“Sweets. Please. I want you,” you whispered softly trying to curl one of your legs around his hip.

He groaned in response, undoing his pants and throwing them to the floor while keeping your arms high above your head. With his fingers, he teased your opening and your clit torturously. You pulled against the restraint of his hand, wanting to touch him. Your heavy breathing mingled with the sound of his fingers teasing you.

Finally, after what felt like forever, he slid inside of you. You cried out, clenching around him as he filled you. Sweet Pea stopped for a moment, looking deep into your eyes before he started moving. He pulled your arms high above you, your chest sticking out as your back arched in response. His lips closed around your nipple, sucking and licking as he moved inside of you.

As he moved faster, he dropped your arms and gripped the underside of your thighs with his large hands. He lifted and pushed you against the shelf as you wrapped your legs around his hips in response. With a moan, he moved urgently. You let out a heavy sigh, feeling the growing heat building in your belly. He let go of one thigh to circle your clit while he pounded into you.

“Fuck yes, love, that’s it. Fuck me,” he hissed.

With a cry, you came undone, riding your orgasm as he pounded into you. He came an instant later, pressing his forehead against yours

* * *

The rest of the school day passed in a blur. You didn’t often pay attention in your classes, preferring instead to daydream and chat with any nearby Serpents. You texted Sweet Pea a couple of nude photos you had taken the other day as the end of class neared and you got more and more bored, and he reacted by storming out of his class. While that wasn’t your original intention, you couldn’t help but laugh.

As the final bell rang, signalling freedom, you slowly pulled yourself to your feet, leaning on the desk heavily. When the dizziness passed, you made your way into the throng of students filling the halls.

“Hey, princess!” you heard Sweet Pea call from somewhere to your left.

As you turned, the students parted to allow Sweets through unhindered. He pulled you in for a deep kiss followed by a full body bear hug. He ran his fingers up your back, kissing your hair as he inhaled deeply.

“Missed you,” he whispered near your ear.

“Missed you more,” you sighed back, smiling happily into his strong chest.

Sweets pulled back and cleared the path for you to finally reach your locker.

“Thanks for those pictures, by the way,“ he said with waggling his eyebrows. “So what are our plans for tonight?” he asked, leaning against a nearby locker and scowling at passing students. "I was thinking the quarry? I invited everyone out there tonight.”

“Could we maybe just stay in tonight? My ankles feel swollen or something. I’m just not feeling up to socialization,” you sighed.

“Of course,” he readily agreed, a devilish smirk sliding across his face. “Movies and cuddling on the couch?” he leaned forward to whisper.

You smiled happily and let out a breath. “Yes, that sounds amazing!”

As you walked to the parking lot, you passed by Jones Jr. in the hall. He cast a sour look in Pea’s direction. You frowned in response.

“What was that all about?” you asked Sweet Pea.

He shrugged. “Maybe he doesn’t like that I called him out for using the Serpents when he feels like it. He isn’t actually a Serpent, and it’s dumb that he thinks he can avoid us while still making us do a bunch of favours for him.”

You brushed his arm with your hand gently. “I’m sure he’s just rattled right now. He lost his dad and he’s being forced to switch high schools. He’ll learn pretty fast that we’re the best family he’s going to have right now.”

Sweet Pea grunted in response, sending me a little smile.

When you both arrived in the parking lot, you headed for Sweets’ pickup truck. He had switched to using the truck as soon as you found out that you were pregnant. He didn’t want to risk anything happening on his motorcycle, even if he was an amazing driver. You passed the Serpents where they were getting ready to leave for the quarry. You and Sweet Pea stopped to let them know that you wouldn’t be joining them. Toni groaned and Fangs laughed, neither of them really that surprised.

You hauled yourself up into the seat of his truck with a lot of help from Sweet Pea. His fingers lingered on your hips and he brushed a delicate kiss across your open mouth.

“It’s cuddling time!” he said in a happy voice.

You rolled your eyes at his exuberance. “Just get me home in one piece, Pea.”

He scoffed at your concern, moving to his side and buckling himself in. The ride home was uneventful since Sweet Pea drove like his driving test was taking place whenever you were in the vehicle.

Back at the trailer, you tumbled through the door, excited to be home. With a sigh of relief, you shed your school clothes and pulled on your pyjamas. Sweets stood in the doorway, watching you get changed with hungry, admiring eyes.

“Hey there, baby girl,” he said in an admiring voice.

You smiled coyly at him and wiggled your hips as you tugged down your shirt.

“Hey yourself, handsome,” you responded quietly, stepping forward to wrap your hands around his neck.

He leaned down and scooped you into his arms, nuzzling his face into your neck. He let out a shaky sigh.

“Touching you in any way is my happy place.”

You let out a loud laugh before you could stop yourself. “You’re such a softie. I love you.”

Sweet Pea let out a growl in response. “How dare you. I should let you know that I am in fact the baddest of asses in this here town. Everyone quivers in fear before me.”

You shrugged, tangling your fingers in the bottom of his hair. “I mean, most people do, but I know the truth,” you asserted. “You love me, so I get to see your little marshmallowy centre.” You finished with a soft poke to his chest.

Sweets laughed and agreed, carrying you to the couch. He set you down and tucked a soft blanket around your legs. He kissed your stomach gently, smiling up at you as he did so. With some expert manoeuvring, Sweets settled behind you on the couch, pulling you into his chest so that he could nuzzle your neck and leave soft kisses on your skin.

As Sweets was reading off the short list of movie choices, you suddenly felt a jolt in your stomach. You gasped, hands shooting to clutch at your rounded belly.

“Sweets! I think…..I think I just felt our baby kick?!” you whispered in awe, interrupting his tirade about whichever movie he was describing.

You had felt the baby moving before, but this wasn’t the same thing. This was a sharper, quicker motion. You felt what could only be a foot strike your hand against your stomach and you burst into tears.

Sweet Pea’s eyes were the size of dinner plates. He gently placed his hand beside yours, feeling for the baby. He didn’t have to wait long. After a couple of seconds, the baby kicked again. Sweets gasped, looking at you in awe.

“You’re amazing,” he cried, pulling you even closer to him so he could wrap his body around yours.

You laughed through your excited tears, letting him cuddle you. There was nowhere else you would rather be than in his arms.


End file.
